Assembling conventional cots can be difficult, particularly in poor lighting conditions or on uneven terrain as frequently occurs during camping experiences. In addition or alternatively, it may be desirable that a support fabric of a cot be stretched or pulled tight to achieve a desired level of tautness during assembly of the cot. However, achieving a desired tautness level may make assembly of the cot difficult and may require more strength than certain users of the cot may possess. Accordingly, apparatuses and methods to facilitate cot assembly are desirable.
In accordance with common practice, the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may be simplified for clarity. Thus, the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given apparatus (e.g., device) or method. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.